Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a thin film transistor array substrate, a color filter substrate and a display device.
Liquid Crystal Display (LCDs), due to the advantages such as low work voltage, low power consumption, high circuit integrity, and portability, have been widely developed and applied. Twisted Nematic-LCDs (TN-LCDs), Super Twisted Nematic-LCD (STN-LCDs) and Thin Film Transistor-LCDs (TFT-LCDs) are three important types in the development of the liquid crystal display technology. A TFT-LCD is formed by bonding a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a color filter substrate together with an intermediate liquid crystal layer.
FIG. 1 is a top view of a conventional thin film transistor array substrate comprising a group of gate lines 1 and a group of data lines 2 perpendicular to the gate lines. The gate lines 1 and the data lines 2 are provided at different levels on the substrate, for example, with the data lines 2 being above the gate lines 1, so as to avoid short circuit caused by direct connection between the data lines 2 and the gate lines 1. The region defined by two adjacent gate lines 1 and two adjacent data lines 2 are referred to as a pixel region. To clearly illustrate the relationship between the gate lines 1 and the data lines 2 on the TFT array substrate, only the gate lines 1 and the date lines 2 are shown in FIG. 1, while other elements on the TFT array substrate such as pixel electrodes and storage capacitor electrodes are omitted for simplicity.
As shown in FIG. 1, two gate lines 1 and two data lines 2, perpendicular to the each other, define pixels in an array and form four overlapping regions at the four corners. In each of the overlapping regions, typically only a gate insulation layer is interposed between the gate lines 1 and the data lines 2. During the electrical operation of the thin film transistors, dielectric breakdown is likely occur in the gate insulation layer, resulting short circuit between the gate lines and the data lines and thus the bright lines.